Vocaloid Mix Comedy
by Thifa Uzumaki
Summary: bermacam-macam cerpen gila tentang vocaloid yang kayaknya ancur di sini 8D. Di cerita ini vocaloid itu kayak rada bolot 8D /loh -read and review yeee... tks...


Ngg… ini gatau pengen cerita apaan -" well, agak ngasal atau ada typo bodo amat ye… yang udah terlanjur baca walaupun cuman baca satu hurufpun mesti review. Kalo nggak tak gorok (sok yandere pake bahasa kampungtak gorok). Oh ye btw ini cerita singkat2 ttg vocaloid, ntah comedy atau apa 8D /plakk…

Selamat membaca (_-_)/

**Cerita 1**

**Kaito Depresi**

Once upon a time, Kaito bercerai dengan istrinya Meiko. Padahal, Meiko itu juga teman duetnya saat bernyanyi.

Kaito merenungi, terus merenungi kenapa Meiko yang dicintainya itu selingkuh. Kaito menitikkan air matanya sambil menggelinjang *ala pocong*.

Saat menoleh ke jendela, Kaito melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut birunya yang panjang sedang menjemur pakaian di rumah sebelah. Tiba-tiba gadis itu jatoh dari balkon –nggak lah! *digebuk*

Kaito merasa jatuh cinta, sampai jantungnya berdegup cinta sampe akhirnya tuh jantung berhenti kagak ada fungsi sampe si Kaito mati /ngekk abaikan.

Kaito menghampiri gadis itu, "hay gadis" dengan ala banci nya yang seperti Gakupo. "hallo," Jawab gadis itu singkat, jelas, dan padat. "siapa namamu?," Tanya Kaito pake tampang madesu ingusan. "LO BEGO YA! KITA KAN SATU GRUP MUSIC! GUA MIKU, OON LU!," Jawab Miku langsung ambil emosi

**cerita 2**

**After Dead, You become Kuntilanak**

Tepatnya jam 12 malam Jum'at keliwon, Miku sedang mabuk-mabuknya sehabis minum-minum. Ia mengendarai mobil Ferrari. Dengan kekuatan super ngebut tuh mobil, saat melewati rel kereta, Miku tidak menyadari bahwa ada kereta lewat, Miku tertabrak kereta bersama mobil mewahnya. And dead successfully.

Mengetahui hal ini, Len Kagamine menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ingusnya keluar dari hidungnya, sehingga membanjiri kediaman Kagamine. Rin merasa kasihan terhadap kembarannya, Len.

Rin melakukan ritual untuk mempertemukan Miku dan Len, Rin menjadikan Miku kuntilanak sejak kapan wanita imut-imut Rin Kagamine jadi dukun, ya?

(skip to the point )

Jam 11, Len membaca komik Naruto, sambil masih meneteskan air matanya *dengan gaya slow motion*. Tiba-tiba, sesosok gadis berambut panjang menghampiri Len. Memakai gaun putih. Walaupun Len mengetahui bahwa itu Miku, Len ketakutan setengah mati dan akhirnya pingsan. Karena serangan jantungnya parah, bahkan Len mati. Sampai akhirnya, Len dan Miku bertemu di alam sana.

Sejak kejadian itu, Rin menyesali perbuatannya dan berhenti menjadi dukun.

**Cerita 3**

**Gossip Bahwa Vocaloid Miskin**

Siapa sih yang bilang vocaloid itu miskin? Nggak lah, mereka sering tampil di Tokyo, Shibuya, bahkan Konoha(?). But, kenapa baju mereka gitu-gitu aja ya? Intinya mereka cuman punya satu baju.

Tapi, banyak juga yang bilang vocaloid sering gonta-ganti baju pas lagi konser. Misalnya lagi lagu po pi po, bajunya kan ganti. Tapi kata gue itu bajunya minjem.

Apa mereka punya banyak baju tapi modelnya sama semua? Kata gue, itu rugi. Buat apa? Baju banyak-banyak tapi cuman satu model? Hmmm…. pemikiran gila.

Author satu ini mikir apa ya? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat banyak yang suka sama baju vocaloid. Mereka cosplay jadsi vocaloidganyambung malah jadi ke cosplay.

Believe or not, this author is totally lie.

**Cerita 4**

**Kehabisan Bahan**

Vocaloid akan konser di Hawaii, mereka menggukana bikini, baju renang, dll. Tetapi, sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu (coba tebak apa).

Sesampai di Hawaii, bikini para cewek vocaloid pada hilang. Mereka pada menangis, gimana cara berenangnya? Pikir mereka.

Sedangkan Gakupo menenangkan mereka, with his crazy idea, si Gakupo mengambil batok kelapa dan rumput laut, dengan sekejap batok kelapa menjadi beha, rumput laut menjadi rok. Mau nggak mau, gadis – gadis tetap memakainya._.

Terus mereka berenang.

(SKIP MALES NGETIK)

Saat mereka konser, dan saat mereka akan mengeluarkan gitar dll, ternyata alat music nya itu ketinggalan. Mereka menangis histeris lagi. Lagi-lagi Gakupo member ide, dengan batok kelapa, mereka membuat maracas.

Akhirnya, konser malah jadi lawak. Vocaloid pun makin terkenal di Amerika. Itulah sebabnya Amerika mengenal vocaloid abaikan asal-usul ini.

**Cerita 5**

**Akhir Cerita Ngaco**

Tau dari gossip, ternyata vocaloid marah sama author ini. Mereka berontak ga karuan, meminta cerita mereka dihentikan. Terjadi demo karena hal ini (?)

Mereka mengadu kepada HMKU(?)apa hubungannya.

Intinya mereka meminta cerita ini diberhentikan. Berhubung author ini males banget nulis hahaha /plakk.

Tetapi, jam 10 malam, pintu rumah sang author diketuk-ketuk oleh sekumpulan orang. Ternyata mereka adalah vocaloid. Vocaloid membawa coklat, permen, sushi, dll. Dan makan bersama bareng author.

Akhirnya kami bersahabat dan hidup bahagia selamanya(?).

**The ****to the**** End**

Review ya! Maap ceritanya cerpen abis.

Ayo review! /maksa

Contact? Follow my twitter Thifaanr, follback? Mention!*eh *kok ke twitter

Sekian, maaf kalau ada typo nyiahahaha /plakk


End file.
